Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for providing a financing offer based on a user's browsing session.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal®, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Some users may need to borrow money to make on-line purchases, and the only conventional ways to do so are through a credit card (which may have high fees), a loan from a bank (which is a time consuming process), or a loan from the merchant making the sale (which may require the user to apply for a credit card). It may be disadvantageous for the user to go through these conventional ways. For example, the user may have bad credit and be denied a credit card. In another example, the user may have reached her credit card limit and is thus unable to charge anything to her credit card. It may be desirable to overcome these disadvantages.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.